


¿Y si sonríes un poco?

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: [School AU] Un instante en que los caminos de Alain y Mairin se cruzan.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin, Manon | Mairin & Haruka | May





	¿Y si sonríes un poco?

**Author's Note:**

> Este lo tengo escrito hace bastante tiempo, estubo varias semanas en su etapa beta en mi celular siendo un par de parrafos mal estructurados y faltas de ortografia/gramatica, pero vio la luz, fue corregido leido 10 veces y finalmente publicado. 
> 
> Es un AU (Alternative Universe) School~  
> Mairin tiene 15 y Alain 17, aunque creo que lo notaran mientras leen.

** ¿Y si sonríes un poco? | Marissonshipping **   
_Alain x Mairin / Allan x Manon_

  
  
**E** l sol estaba _apestantemente_ radiante, sus rayos le molestaban, ¡Hoy no estaba de humor! Menos con todas esas caras sonrientes a su alrededor, sin duda estaban en sus _hermosos_ 15, donde todo parecía _miel sobre hojuelas_ , donde tus hormonas estaban disparadas de emociones y disfrutas tus días de escuela junto con tu amigos y amigas.  
  
 _¡Vaya estupidez!_  
  
Pero él no mostrara completamente lo que pensaba, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, se había ocultado bajo una _máscara_ de seriedad y desinterés por lo ajeno, era mucho más _sencillo_ así. Se ahorraba problemas y conversaciones molestas.  
  
A sus 17 años, todo lo que creía en sus 15 eran _estupideces_ de adolescente, y no es que fuese muy maduro ahora, solo un poco menos positivista, un poco menos alegre, un poco menos hiperactivo, más _realista_.  
  
O en simples palabras: Un soberano amargado con la vida.  
  
Y no tenía reparos en admitir que todo lo maravilloso que pudiera creer que le deparaba su futuro con su reducida mentalidad de niñato de 15 era la mentira más grande del mundo.  
  
Pero si volvemos al sol que le molestaba con sus cálidos rayos y las felices sonrisas a su alrededor, podemos ver claramente como en su rostro se va ensombreciendo a medida que camina.  
  
 _Miedo_ , pensó la pelirroja de ojos miel, que caminaba solo a unos pasos de su lado junto a sus amigas, ¿Se podía ser más amargado? Y fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron repentinamente, la joven sonrió por inercia y amabilidad, pero él chitó la lengua, desviando la mirada para caminar más rápido a su salón.  
  
— ¿Cuál es su problema? —se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos. Llamando la atención de sus amigas.  
  
— ¿Te refieres al peli-azul con cara de “ _Te mataré_ ”? —Preguntó riendo un poco su amiga de cabello castaño y ojos azules zafiro.  
  
—Solo le sonreí como saludo, no tenía por qué mirarme así— volvió a comentar ella.  
  
—Mairin, —Dijo con tono de regaño— No te metas con ese tipo de chicos.  
  
— ¿Meterme? Solo le sonreí, nada más—Se defendió la pelirroja.  
  
—Además es mayor que tú—Sentenció su amiga, como si la verdad fuera suya.  
  
— ¡Pero, si yo no hice nada! — Se quejó Mairin elevando las manos demostrando inocencia, La castaña comenzó a reír por la acción de su amiga a lo que ella le siguió. Aunque no sabía exactamente por qué reían.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Las clases finalizaron rápidamente para alivio de muchos, incluso de los profesores que estaban ansiosos por ir a sus oficinas y rellenar papeles, ya saben, burocracia escolar. Pero Mairin no podía irse a su casa de inmediato, ella era voluntaria en la biblioteca, justamente hoy le tocaba buscar los libros usados por los maestros y llevarlos a su lugar correspondiente, la pila de libros de esta ocasión era considerablemente alta, 6 tomos completos sobre conceptos científicos, 3 libros de matemáticas aplicadas; 2 de álgebra, 5 libros sobre literatura latinoamericana y su libro favorito: _Fahrenheit 451._  
  
Mientras iba por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca, apenas podía mirar por donde iba, sintió el griterío de un grupo de estudiantes, seguramente de primer año que corrían por los pasillos, ella rezó por que no pasasen muy cerca, pues tenía la manía de tropezar con la nada y hace algún tiempo que nada pasaba. Las risas y los empujones entre los alumnos se fueron acercando hasta que uno de ellos simplemente rozó el hombro de la chica.  
  
Y esa fue su sentencia, sus pies se enredaron con el aire, y los pesados libros se remecieron sobre sus brazos, por poco cae, pero su equilibrio pudo con esa _extraña_ manía que tenía, los libros quedaron en su lugar y un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios.  
  
— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Escuchó detrás de ella.  
  
Y su equilibrio la dejó, la grave voz masculina que apareció detrás de ella le provocó tal susto e impresión que separó sus brazos y todos los libros cayeron al suelo.  
  
—No, no, no—Dijo fastidiada, ¡Por poco conseguía no tirarlos al suelo esta vez! Suspiro decepcionada.  
  
— un solo “ _No_ ” bastaba—Gruño el dueño de la voz. Mairin volteó para disculparse pero quedó enmudecida al reconocer al chico.  
  
— ¡El _amargado_! —Dijo sorprendida apuntándole con uno de sus dedos, recibiendo otro gruñido por parte del chico.  
  
— ¿Disculpa? — alzó una ceja guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.  
  
—Ah… No, yo no quería, l-lo siento—Rió avergonzada Mairin— es que no sé tu nombre…  
  
—Alain—Respondió secamente con la misma mirada seria de la mañana, aunque ligeramente suavizada.  
  
— ¿Eh?  
  
—Mi nombre es Alain—Repitió ante la sorpresa de ella, _un poco lenta_ , pensó mirándola de abajo hacia arriba.  
  
— ¡Ah!, A-Alain, un gusto—Saludo parpadeando, ¿No se supone que odiaba a todos? —Me llamo Mairin.  
  
—Ya lo sé—Dijo el chico fijando su mirada en los libros que estaban aún en el suelo.  
  
— ¿Cómo? —se sonrojo ligeramente, _¿Por qué le conocía?,_ fijo su mirada en la misma dirección que Alain dándose cuenta de que ¡Los libros aún estaban repartidos por el suelo! — ¡No!  
  
Mairin se agachó a apilar nuevamente los libros de las clases, uno tras otro los arrimó hasta contarlos. Pero faltaba uno, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que el mismo libro se asomó frente a ella, siendo sostenido por Alain.  
  
—Te estaba buscando—Dijo el chico con el semblante relajado y con una _ligera_ sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
— ¿A mí?, ¿Para qué? —Preguntó ella sintiendo nuevamente ese calor molesto en sus mejillas.  
  
Alain volteó el libro mostrándole la portada, “ _Fahrenheit 451_ ” decía en letras rojizas, siendo de fondo unas llamas que ardían quemando un libro.  
  
—Vine por este libro—Contesto simplemente.  
  
—Debes pedirlo en biblioteca como todos los demás—Comentó Mairin tomándolo, pero él no soltó el libro. — ¿Puedes entregármelo?  
  
—Está bien—el chico soltó el libro frunciendo el ceño. Mairin se extrañó por eso, apiló el libro junto a los otros y los cargó sobre sus brazos.  
  
— Si me disculpas—Dijo ella comenzando a caminar, el chico se apartó para que avanzara tranquila. —Tengo que guardar estos libros.  
  
Lo único que escuchó fueron los tacones bajos de sus zapatos escolares resonando contra el piso de baldosa de la escuela, no sentía que él la siguiera, miró de reojo hacia atrás y le vio muy cerca.  
  
— ¡Ah! —Gritó de la impresión votando los libros al suelo nuevamente. — ¿No haces ruido al caminar o qué?  
  
Alain le miro confundido, y se fijó en que los libros volvieron al suelo. Mairin dejó escapar un suspiro por su torpeza, se arrodilló sin más a apilar los libros nuevamente. Ni un segundo pasó hasta que detrás de ella escuchó una suave risa tratando de ser ocultada por algo, se giró levemente para ver quien osaba burlarse de ella. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que era Alain quien con su mano cubría su boca acallando en vano su risa, movía los hombros de arriba hacia abajo, tenía cerrados sus ojos y estaba de lado.  
  
 _¿Él también reía? … No… Más bien… ¿Podía reír alguien de manera tan encantadora?_  
  
—D-Deberías ayudarme, en vez de estarte burlando—Le regaño la joven frunciendo el ceño molesta más con lo que había pensado que con el chico, Alain dejo de reír para enfocar su mirada en la chica que permanecía en el suelo rodeada de libros, se arrodilló a su altura aun riendo levemente, ella era _divertida_.  
  
—Lo siento—Le dijo sonriendo.  
  
— Como sea—Se quejó ella mirando los libros para apilarlos, nuevamente los tomó en sus brazos para esta vez sí poder ir a dejarlos en la biblioteca como era su misión.  
  
—Déjame ayudarte—Se ofreció el chico acercándose a ella.  
  
—No gracias, puedo hacerlo sola—Dijo ella alejando los libros de sus manos.  
  
—Claro, por eso caíste dos veces en el mismo pasillo—Le contestó el frunciendo el ceño.  
  
— ¡Eso fue tu culpa! —respondió Mairin haciendo un puchero, Alain levantó ambas manos y miró a otro lado, ella resopló para seguir caminando sola, giro su rostro percatándose de que no la seguía como antes y así era, él se había quedado en medio del pasillo con el mismo rostro serio y amargado de la mañana, sin diferencia alguna.  
  
Genial, pensó Alain primera vez que era amable con otra persona en la escuela y conseguía solo que le gritasen, por eso los de primer y segundo año no le agradaban, eran solo adolescentes quinceañeros con esperanzas y sueños de fantasía. Aún miraba a la chica caminar con la pila de libros y en la cima el libro que quería leer por 5 vez en el año.  
  
—Oye…—Escuchó decir de parte de ella que se giró levemente para mirarle a los ojos— ¿Y si sonríes un poco?  
  
La suave y dulce voz de la chica al pronuncias aquello le penetró la mente…  
  
 _¿Sonreír?, ¿Él había sonreído hace poco? Es más ella le había hecho reír ¡Había reído!_  
  
Los pasos resonaron nuevamente en el pasillo sacando a Alain de sus pensamientos, la cabellera ligeramente larga de la chica se mecía de lado a lado a medida que se alejaba con esa pila de libros. Una sonrisa minúscula se formó en el rostro de Alain, guardó su mano en su bolsillo y dio media vuelta, por esta vez tomaría el consejo de alguien más, aunque ese consejo fuera de parte de una chica de 15 años.


End file.
